His Gift
by Those-Heavenly-Tears
Summary: For her birthday, Minato gives Kushina a pot of dirt. He says it actually has a flower seed in it and when its first flower blooms, he'll tell her what the flower means. MinaKushi. Oneshot.


"What's this for?" Uzumaki Kushina asked. In her hands was a ceramic pot filled with dirt. Just dirt.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to get you something special for your birthday." her friend, Namikaze Minato replied.

"You got me a jar of dirt for my birthday..." Kushina pondered. "Thanks...I guess."

Minato laughed. "Kushina, it's not just a jar of dirt. It has a flower seed in it. If you water it everyday, it'll grow--"

"Into what?"

"--into a Gardenia."

Minato put his hands over hers that were holding the pot. "Did you know, Kushina? Every flower has tons of different meanings."

"When this Gardenia has its first flower, I'll tell you what means."

"Okay. I won't give up then!" Kushina yanked the pot out of his hands before speed-walking to her apartment. "I won't give up 'til this flower blooms! You just wait, Minato!"

Minato smiled as she left.

"I think I killed It.", Kushina said. It was about a two weeks since she had gotten her birthday flower from Minato. Even though it was tall, with tons of leaves, and a healthy dark green, there was no sign of flower.

She's watered it every day since she got it and even sat it out on her balcony. Yet, the plant refused to bloom.

She had even started to feed it encouragement, her own way of affection.

"You are going to grow until all the other flowers are jealous of you. You'll be a kick-ass flower. You will being the best damn flower this village has ever seen."

"..."

"Listen; don't look at me like that! I'm just trying to be nice, dammit!"

Let's just say, she stopped talking to that flower.

"I know that Minato will be upset if it dies." Kushina said. She walked inside after inspecting her plant, walking over to her fridge and drinking a big swig of milk. "Hell, he'll probably just buy me another one if I know him."

Kushina looked down blankly at the carton of milk in her hand. "Why is he so nice to me? I was such an asshole when I met him. And yet, he was always to kind to me."

"I remember, when I was sick with the flu when I was younger, he came over to my house and looked after me. We were both orphans. He had no family, after they died of a terrible disease, and mine was wiped out. We had no one but each other."

She groaned. "God, why am I thinking of such depressing stuff?"

"I'm going to see Minato." she slammed the carton onto the counter and ran to the door, sliding her shoes on, and slinging her orange jacket over her shoulder.

--  
"Minato! Open the frickin' door!" Kushina pounded on the wooden door into Minato's home. It shook slightly as she hit it.

No answer.

'That's strange. He always opens the door for me, with that stupid smile.' Kushina thought.

"Minato..." Kushina sung. She knocked lightly on the door. "Come get the door, please..."

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmmhmmmhm..." she hummed. "Pft."

"Come on, if you don't answer the damn door by the time I count to five, I'm going to break it down."

That made him answer.

The door opening just a little bit. Inside his apartment it was pitch black. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. It was strange for his house to be so dark. The curtains were drawn and the lights all off, when usually he kept his windows open and almost every light on.

"Minato."

"K-Kush-h-ina...", she heard him say. His voice was muffled, and she heard something that seemed like something between him inhaling and sobbing at the same time.

It scared her.

"Mina, where are you are?", she called out softly.

"...b-bedroom..." he replied. So she walked to the bedroom, where she found him wrapped up in his blankets, curled into a ball, shaking.

"M-Minato.", she said. She walked over to the side of the bed he was facing and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Kushina..." he said."T-There was s-so...so much b-blood."

Then, he launched himself out of his blanket prison and wrapped her arms so tight around her she nearly lost her breath. He cried into her neck, sobbing, bawling, his tears soaking her neck and her jacket.

"Minato!" she gasped.

"Kushina, Rin's dead! It's all my fault! All my fault...", he cried. "Two of students! Dead! Because I wasn't there to save them!"

"Minato, what happened?"

"That sword...That huge sword was coming at me...And she stepped in the way. Her blood splattered all over me, she had a huge hole through her stomach. She was dead, right then and there, Kushina..." he said. "Why did she save me? I could have moved out of the way, and no one would have gotten hurt! Why, Kushina!? Why did she get in the way?!"

"Minato, none of this is your fault. Rin made the decision to step in the way. It was her choice. She could have not moved at all, and it might have hit you, if you didn't get out of the way fast enough." Kushina wrapped her arms around him. "If you had gotten killed..."

She stopped.

"What...? What if I had gotten killed?", he moved his face out of her neck and his eyes were red. He put his hands on her face. "What, Kushina?"

"...I would have lost my most precious person. I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten killed, Minato."

He smiled his Minato smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her gently. Holding her in his arms.

And when he pulled away, he laughed.

She scowled at him, before raising her fist.

"Kushina, your face is so red!" He laughed.

Kushina felt her cheeks and they, indeed, where burning up. Her heart was pounding.

"Minato..." She said.

"Kushina."

The next morning she woke up, in her bed. She first thought it was all a dream, going to Minato's house and finding him mentally unstable. Kushina got out of bed, ruffled her hair and walked into the living room.

Minato was sleeping on her couch, a blacket covering him half hazardly. She laughed, and then stepped onto her balcony, breathing in the fresh air and something sweet smelling. She looked around, only to stare at her plant in disbelief.

On her plant was single white flower. It was bloomed fully, and when she touched, it was soft. She breathed it in. It smelled heavenly.

Then she screamed. Minato jerked off her couch and ran over to her.

"Kushina, what's wrong!?" he yelled.

"Minato! Look!" She pointed at her flower. He smiled.

"Now, you HAVE to tell me what it means!" She yelled in excitement.

He laughed.

"Kushina, a Gardenia means many things. But this one means 'I love you in secret'.", he said.

She gasped.

"I love you, Kushina. Ever since I first saw your red hair and your blue eyes. And when I heard your voice..."

Tears spilled out her eyes.

"Minato!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too!"

Then they kissed, just like last night.

And ever since I saw that that Gardenia flower, Minato has brought me a potted plant every month. It was different every time, usually about his feelings, how he feels about me, and my personality.

My latest one was a pink and white rose, the colors blending together. He said it meant, 'I love you still and always will'. It was the day he asked me to marry him. My first words weren't yes, more along the lines of 'HELL YES!', and a few other words I don't think I should mention.

Of course, when he proposed was yesterday. Right now, we are sitting together, holding each other.

That gift he gave me on my birthday was the best gift I had ever received. I'm glad I took the time to take care of that one gift that bloomed into the love we have now.


End file.
